Conventional frames for children's bicycles are composed of several elements some of which are tubular and some of which are flat metal straps or plates. All of these different parts must be welded together to form the frame so that the assembly of the frame is time consuming and costly. It would be desirable therefore to provide a bicycle frame construction which is composed of a minimum number of like parts so that the manufacture and the assembly of the frame can be accomplished at minimum cost.